Cookies
by thefabwitch
Summary: One-shot. Quinn teaches Brittany how to make cookies. Established Quitt/Fierce. Quitt Week : Day 1 - Firsts.


A/N : Just some short one-shot to try and get myself out of this annoying writer's block.

Enjoy !

This is actually for Quitt week - Day 1 : Firsts.

* * *

**Summary: Quinn teaches Brittany how to make cookies. Established Quinn/Fierce.**

* * *

"But Quinn, you promised me that you'll teach me how to do this" Brittany said, pouting as she looked at her girlfriend with puppy eyes. She was almost begging Quinn to teach her how to make cookies.

"I bet you could do it on your own, B, you just have to read the recipe" Quinn told her, pushing the recipe book nearer to the taller blonde.

"I told you already, recipes confuse me !" Brittany whined, running her hand down her face as she then tried to read the recipe out loud. "2 cups of flower? But how am I even supposed to know if the cup is meant to be big, or small. Would an elf cup work?" she asked Quinn.

Letting out a quiet sigh and then a chuckle, Quinn turned to Brittany and looked at the book. She then walked to the cupboards and took hold of a white coffee mug, showing it to her girlfriend "I think that this one should do it" she nodded, giving the mug to Brittany who already seemed to be excited that she had finally managed to get Quinn to make cookies with her.

"Now, we need salt, Quinn. Do we have to go to the sea to get that?" she asked, dragging her finger along the lines of the book.

Quinn shook her head, getting a teaspoon out of the drawers and then searching on the kitchen counter for the bag of salt.

"Baking soda? I didn't know that we used soda for actually baking cookies. But oh well, I guess there's some Coke, or some lemonade in the fridge. I'm not sure how much we'll need, though, because it says that we'll need a teaspoon and it honestly doesn't seem as if it would be enough." Brittany explained, with a thoughtful look on her face, her eyebrows then furrowing when she saw Quinn take a small tin out of a cupboard, "There's some soda in that?" she asked, confused.

"It's also known as baking powder, B. It's something that we use so that the cookies aren't too hard, or heavy once they're out of the oven." Quinn smiled, placing the tin on the table next to the other ingredients.

They went through all of the other ingredients that they needed, and then they finally got to the best part of the cookies; The chocolate chips.

"We would always call Sam" Brittany pointed out.

This time, it was Quinn's turn to look confused, although Brittany cleared out her confusion in only a few seconds.

"He told me that when he was a stripper, people used to call him white chocolate" she explained to the shorter blonde. "I'll have to get him to show me his abs one day." Brittany mumbled to herself, even though she was close enough to Quinn that she would be able to hear.

"Don't you like my body?" Quinn pouted.

"Of course I do, Quinnie, I love your body…" Brittany said, kissing Quinn's cheek sweetly, "And I love you, too, but I want some cookies" she laughed, getting the bag of milk chocolate chips from the metal box of cookies that was in the lower cupboard.

The two blondes mixed up all of the ingredients, and when the mixture was finally ready, they dropped several spoons of cookie dough onto the baking sheet.

Brittany wanted to set the time, so she read in the book that they would have to wait eleven minutes until the cookies were ready and set the time on the oven.

She jumped when she heard the _'ding'_ that the oven made, indicating that the cookies were ready. The tall blonde clapped her hands in excitement as Quinn took out the oven tray, then setting it onto the kitchen counter.

"Now the book says : Eat and enjoy the cookies with yourself, family, or friends" Brittany smiled.

"And I have an answer to that. You're myself, because you're my life. You're my family, because one day I'll call you my wife. And, you're also my friend, because that's how it's always been" Quinn said, touching the tip of Brittany's nose with her own finger.

"Aw, Quinn, you're such an angel" Brittany squealed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend hugging her tight, and then jumping onto Quinn, wrapping her legs around her waist. What a sight, both of them made, it was absolutely adorable to see.

But what Brittany didn't realize at that very moment, is that the oven tray went flying across the kitchen counter because of her knee; She had managed to jump high enough to push the corner of the tray, since it wasn't completely on the counter.

Seeing that the tray was spinning, but that it had changed place from initially, Brittany yelled out, with a surprised look and pointing her finger at the tray, "Quinn ! The cookies are running away".


End file.
